


Tethered

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extended Metaphors, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the war, Harry and Luna grew closer together. Now, they're embarking on their most daunting journey yet. 'What started as a stream/is now a coursing river/that pulls them along in its current,/and they're hurtling towards the edge:/the edge of the cliff,/of this state,/of love.' Written for TrueBeliever831's Freeverse Challenge over on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TrueBeliever831's Freeverse Challenge  
> Pairing: Harry/Luna  
> Prompts: cascade, tether, anxious

What started as a stream  
is now a coursing river  
that pulls them along in its current,  
and they're hurtling towards the edge:  
the edge of the cliff,  
of this state,  
of love.

They used to have control,  
but they lost their life jackets  
and their oars were ripped away.  
They used to be able to stop,  
but they've been caught up now  
and couldn't escape it if they tried.

The only thing that's sure,  
the only thing that's real,  
is that they're tethered together;  
they'll fall down the waterfall together,  
will have to sink or swim together,  
plan to spend their lives together.

The cascade of water pulls them down  
and they cling to one another  
as they flounder  
and flail in anxious desperation.  
But then they find themselves again;  
they start to float  
and enjoy the warm water  
as it sparkles under the hot sunlight.

Blonde hair sticks to her face.  
Blue eyes look back at how far they've come.  
A lightning scar stands out against pale skin.  
Green eyes blink away the liquid's sting.  
They've been battered for years,  
by war and by conflict,  
but they're still smiling and living and loving.  
And that's a victory in itself.

And the one thing they know for sure,  
the one thing that'll always be real,  
is that they're tethered together;  
they were swept into the unknown together,  
they learned to love and swim together,  
and they plan to spend their lives together.

Once as friends and now as partners,  
they're linked forever with the tether of love.


End file.
